Say It Back
by MezMaroon8
Summary: 7 times Finn tells Rachel how he feels and the one time she tells him. FR fluff based on a tumblr post


**Say It Back**

_**AN: So I saw a post on tumblr about Finn telling Rach how he felt like 7 times and her telling him she feels the same once. So I thought I would try some fluff. Enjoy!**_

I.

She's unreal, like something he's never known or anyone he's ever met. She's got this glow about her, this passion that is infectious and those lips. God those lips tease and torture him mercilessly. She's taken a particular interest and he can't say he's not flattered, maybe even a little smitten. She's forward and bold and bigger than anything or anyone, he's just well him. They're sat across each other on the red picnic mat of the auditorium when she touches him in more ways than one. His heart is beating out of his chest and it's pumping a mile a second from the sensation she sends down his spine with the simple gesture. He gulps, his throat dry and his eyes flickering to her plump full rose scarlet red lips. She's his scarlet woman and he has to have her.

_You're cool, Rachel_

She eyes him with a question on her face for a moment and he resists the urge with every ounce of being to just lean over and graze her cheeks, kiss her senseless cause he can't hold it in any longer. Then they're on the mattress, his body flush on top of hers as she grinds against him causing him to er...erupt. He's gone before he can even think, leaving her crying

II.

She's been out of sight and the feel of her lips against his lingers on for like ever, he takes in the sight of her all distressed by the piano and before he knows it he's moving toward her on the bench, their shoulder brushing as he seduces her. The fire in guilt burns out as the guilt racks through him. He hates that he can't have her the way he wants her, which he's tied up in obligations and a dead up future with nothing to offer her but empty promises. But he does it anyway, he takes her to his bowling point and she finally lets loose, her shoulders relax as he hovers over her, her back against his chest as he guides her on the alley. She squeals in delight at her minor victory and jumps right into his arms, he revels in the feel of her petite precious frame in his large bulkier body. He could hold her forever, if only. His frowns, his smile fading as his intentions weigh down on him. They're munching on Michigan pizza when her voice lowers and she lets out that vulnerability she has in her that only he notices, his eyes scan her face. She just wants somebody to see her for who she is. Something special.

_I appreciate you _

Her gaze rises to meet his face, as he processes the words himself. He misses her, he misses having her around, he misses having her as a friend. Sure it's more complicated with the stolen kisses and the emotional affair they're having but he doesn't care, he needs her. She rests her head into the crook of his shoulder and her skin, god her skin could make him cry. The world fades away when she's in his arms, nothing else matters.

III.

He thinks Rachel Berry gets too much slack. It's like people can't see she's just an awesome girl who just wants something really bad. He wishes he had that drive, that gift in his life. He watching her intently as she fidgets. There's this whole diva off thing going on with Kurt and Rachel that makes him want to rolls his eyes to back of his head and claw them out. Why do they have to be so damn mean to her? It's not like she made Artie paralysed yet when she sympathises, it all backfires on her like a shotgun to the chest. Geez, give the girl a break. Quinn's at his back and they're good friends, well that's all they can really be, he wants desperately to be so much more. She's clad in her bow front pink top and those black tights with the shirt barely there skirt that makes her legs go on for miles and miles. He gazes over at her after Scary Quinn storms off and she lets her guard down. He gazes back her, she is so beautiful it's surreal, his throat dries up as she utters softly slowly her doubts and he's never seen her be less certain. She's Rachel Berry, she's a competition for Superwoman. Now he's thinking of her in tight fitting cat suit, a cape and hot pants with a rope. Dammit. He smiles back at her as she looks at him expectantly. She has nothing to worry about, she's gonna knock them down and show them what she's got. Because Rachel Berry, she's something else. She mumbles about her lack of popularity and it slips out of him without him even thinking it.

_I like you_

Her brown chocolate orbs flicker to him humble warm eyes and they just gaze at each other, caught in the moment. He's screwed, totally screwed. He's so far down the rabbit hole; he doesn't know how to get out. The thing is he doesn't think he wants to get over her, at all.

IV.

She struts in this tight form fitting black little dress and he loses all breath in his lungs as she hits him like hot lava on a volcano in the sun. She's gonna be the death of him, he just knows it. He turns out to see he's not dreaming one of those wild dirty dreams he has of her every now and then. She's always been pretty, smoking hot actually. He can't get her out of his head and now he's a goner, there is no chance in hell he's forgetting her now. She struts away and he catches the curve of her hips swinging, her perfect ass taunting him. Gosh the things he would do to just touch her and hear her moan as he kisses every inch of her. He knows it's wrong, this affair, this fixation with her. He's turning into a man but for once he just wants to be a horny boy lusting after the sexiest girl he's ever known. He's in her bedroom, he's in her bedroom, he's in her bedroom. Ok, calm down. He breathes in and out, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, his shoulders tense as he lays his large hands on either side of him flat on the bed. She appears by the corner in this really risqué cat suit and her face is coated in makeup, she looks...she looks like a hooker. He can't, he can't do this. This isn't her. Rachel in her animal sweaters, sequin leg warmers, her mega watt smile, that's the one he's fallen for, not this, whatever this is. Her eyes water up as soon as he utters to bashful words and he hits himself mentally, kicks himself and punches himself all at once for making her feel like this. He sucks, Finn Hudson sucks ass. He gulps and breathes in, the words hanging in the air. She gulps, not fully processing the weight of his words or the intensity of his feelings.

_I really like you_

He walks out of the room, out of her house, away from her and it kills him like salt to the wound. His pregnant girlfriend is waiting for him outside the bathroom in the hall and for a moment, he convinces himself he feels nothing at all. That it was just a distraction. Fool

V.

He screwed up, no he fucked up majorly. So majorly it's bigger than the hole in the ozone layer. No amount of apologies and pain can cover up this mess he's made. She's moved on. She's moved on. She's moved on. It's Jesse St Jerk who holds her close at night, kisses her every morning and whispers sweet nothing in her ear. He creases the paper he's holding watching them be the power couple they could have been if he wasn't just a damn idiot. Seeing her with him is like having a part of you being torn up. Then she gives him hope and it's like a bitter taste of his own medicine. She leads him on, hell she leads everyone. He thought she was different. What was that she told him about being a scared little boy who cares too much of his reputation? Here she is doing the exact same, compromising herself for some stupid stat. He can't believe this. He's watching the clips flash in front of his eyes, his face crunched up confused and he loses it. He storms off as she grimaces at him. He thinks Jesse just broke up with her or something cause she's leaning her head against the messed up. He sings this song that hits closer to home and their eyes lock across the room for once in a long-time and finally he knows how he feels. To be left behind. She's fallen for the other guy. She's all scared and panicked and dramatic, melodramatic than ever and he finds her in the car park sulking, he sighs and goes over against his better judgement. He can't resist a sad Rachel Berry. He just can't say no. She's...she's Rachel. He drives her to her doctor's appointment and she's all sullen as he whirls around in the chair of the room, waiting for the doctor in her gown, so small now. He just wants to hold her. He bites his cheeks and looks at her as she confides in him over her fears. She's not just a voice, doesn't she know that? He rolls his eyes at her dramatics and bursts out of his seams, his feelings have been so tightly knit in with no outlet, no more. Can't she see how much he wants her?

_I'm into you_

She gets up and her words echo in his head. She really has moved on. He gulps his eyes intense peering through her silhouette through the curtain. The warm sensation courses through his veins. She's gonna know exactly how much he wants her, he decides.

VI.

He sighs, adjusting his tie, the words bubbling inside him. He loves her, He loves her. He loves her. He was stupid to think it was just a fixation, a crush, lust or even less than it is. She's all broken and he wants to fix her, fix them. She's effervescent and radiant, the bright light illuminating her face and her perfect body in the gold dress, her hair flowing over her slender shoulders and he can't take his eyes off her. He reckons he never will. He breathes, his breath hitches in his throat as he walks over, her own head tilting to see him on the other side of the room as the crowd bubbles outside the curtain of their stage, they steal glances and he smiles, his dimples out, that happiness in him he's longed for in a long time finally evident. He walks toward her spot and she approaches his trail to meet halfway. It comes out of him like a bud waiting to bloom as a rose in the summer fall, natural, beautiful and breathtaking.

_I love you_

He twitches his lips as she looks up with a glimpse of shock on her face before she smiles that smile of her that tells him everything he needs to know. She loves him too.

VII.

They've had the best summer and now they're back in this hell hole it seems like the real world is catching up to them. He wishes so much he could live in their own little never land, happy and at bliss. Apparently, the universe has other plans. His secret is on the verge of being exposed and he just can't tell her, he can't lose her, not again. It will kill him for sure. The Latino walks out firing his death glare but he doesn't care as he takes his breath to his little woman coming at him. He arms her hands in his and she questions him with her eyes. He gulps, his throat dry and bobbing with the emotion threatening to break him.

_I just really love you_

His voice is soft and coarse; she looks up at him with that gleam in her eyes. He's been waiting for her to say it back for 5 months now. Nothing compares when she finally says those three words he's been longing to hear, the syllables chiming like clear bells creating a delightful sound.

_I love you too_

That's all he needs. Her love, her affection, her everything.


End file.
